The invention relates to gas lasers, and more particularly to lasers of the argon or krypton type wherein a gas reservoir is needed to supply makeup gas, as gas is consumed over the life of the laser.
Gas lasers, particularly argon and krypton lasers, encounter a slow loss of plasma gas in the laser core or bore. The loss of gas is believed due to the gas atoms becoming buried in the walls of the core by ionic action.
As a solution to this problem, it has been known to provide a gas reservoir for holding additional gas, in permanent communication with the interior of the laser bore. Such reservoirs have often comprised an enlarged end forming part of the laser tube, at the cathode end.
There have also been gas lasers with longitudinal airflow cooling, with ambient air directed lengthwise over the laser tube.
In previous gas lasers there has not been a construction having the dual advantages of providing additional makeup gas and also providing for more efficient cooling of the laser bore through the configuration and position of the reservoir, as in the present invention described below.